


push and pull

by CheesecakeQuaffle



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Episode AU: s03e08-09 Human Nature/Family of Blood, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesecakeQuaffle/pseuds/CheesecakeQuaffle
Summary: Aziraphale turns human and erases his memories to hide his angelic essence from a family of demons. Crowley looks after his friend from a distance, fearing that his presence would trigger Aziraphale's memories. But the universe works in ineffable ways and Crowley finds himself forming a relationship with Aziraphale's human persona. He attempts to deal with his feelings but it seems that the demons have finally sensed their trail.Based on the Doctor Who season 3 episodes Human Nature and The Family of Blood





	1. Prologue

One of the perks of being a creature of ethereal nature is the ability to see in the dark. This is very useful when you suddenly find yourself running for your life across the streets of the city at midnight. 

Aziraphale focused on creating small bursts of light. His breaths came out in huffs as he tried to catch up with Crowley. He chanced a glance behind him and saw the menacing red glow pursuing them. He suddenly felt a hand yank his coat and pulled him into a small alleyway. 

“They’re not gonna stop, Aziraphale,” Crowley whispers between pants of breath. 

“Crowley, I have to do it,” Aziraphale reaches for the fob watch hanging in his waistcoat. 

Crowley grabs Aziraphale’s wrist and pulls it away from the watch. “There must be another way,” 

“There isn’t another way,” Aziraphale says.

“I don’t want you to get hurt, angel.”

“It’s either this or we both die, Crowley.”

“I can’t let you.”

“It’s only temporary.”

“Aziraphale, please,” Crowley says imploringly. "It's going to hurt you."

“I have to do this,” Aziraphale gently held Crowley’s hand between his “I’m sorry, Crowley.” 

Faster than Crowley could react, Aziraphale quickly opened the fob watch followed by anguished screams that would haunt the demon for the rest of his immortal life. 

All Crowley could do was watch as Aziraphale’s angelic essence is drained from his corporeal body. That night, the city slept restlessly, plagued by nightmares of an angel’s cries.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s an unusually sunny morning in the village. Crowley took advantage of the weather by lounging outside a small picturesque cafe, occasionally sipping from his cup of iced coffee. 

Crowley sees Aziraphale from across the street, helping an elderly woman carry her groceries. He smiled to himself. Even as a human, the angel still displayed virtue and kindness.

Aziraphale as a human. Crowley still couldn’t wrap his head around the concept. Just a month ago, they were in London doing the usual things they did. Dining at restaurants, feeding ducks, getting drunk in either his flat or Aziraphale’s bookshop. The failed apocalypse that happened three years ago brought about a sense of quiet as they never heard from their respective head offices. But their peace was shattered when Aziraphale sensed a malicious aura that seemed to stalk him. 

Crowley discovered that it was a family of rabid demons who preyed on angelic energy. They weren’t sure how these demons escaped the basements of hell but Aziraphale suddenly seemed adamant on a specific idea on how to shake these demons off their trail. 

Crowley was against it, as the process of temporarily turning human, although temporary, was an excruciating one. It isn’t easy to condense all that angelic energy into a small container, in this case, Aziraphale’s valued fob watch was used. 

The said watch was currently placed safely in Crowley’s jacket pocket. He couldn’t risk leaving it in his flat so it was always with him wherever he goes. 

He reached inside his pocket and gently held the watch as he looked at Aziraphale who was being showered with gratitude from the lady he helped. 

Crowley took a bite from his sandwich. The village they currently reside in was the direct opposite of London. It was a quaint coastal village south of the capital and was relatively peaceful. 

He remembers the night he brought Aziraphale to this town. The night Aziraphale turned human. Right after the angel lost consciousness, Crowley dragged him to the Bentley and drove as far away from London as possible, hoping that the demons would lose track of them.  
He drove and drove until they reached a cottage in a little seaside village that Crowley had secretly purchased in the past, just in case he suddenly needed a quiet getaway. 

He removed Aziraphale’s coat and laid him on the couch in front of the fireplace. As he hung the coat on the coat rack, a heavy vintage notebook fell out of one of the pockets of the coat. Crowley picked up the notebook and opened it. Written on the first page was “Crowley. Only to be used in the direst circumstances.” in Aziraphale’s handwriting. 

The notebook was in his bedside drawer back in his flat. Crowley has probably read it thirty times now, cross-checking and referencing every note and reminder Aziraphale has written with his observations of the human Aziraphale. 

Crowley glanced at the human once more before standing to leave the cafe. He took one last glance at Aziraphale, who was heading towards the small bookshop he worked in. Crowley placed his hands in his pockets, one hand gently brushing against the watch, and made way for his own flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> regular updates whomst :( anyways I'll definitely try to update as much as possible 
> 
> and their situation will be expounded more in the next chapters (as the early chapters are more of an exposition) so watch out for them :) 
> 
> thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> basically I got emo over doctor who and good omens at the same time and this was the result. hope y'all liked it!


End file.
